Fragments From The Darkside
by NekuYasha
Summary: This is a series of short ficlets about the G-Boys and their darkly humorous happenings! Stupidity abounds! Rated M for language. If you don't mind the 'F' word, then read on! Beware!
1. Duo the Serial Killer

Fragments from the Darkside- Gundam Style

A series of short one-shots revolving around the g-boys and their darkly humorous happenings.

Disclaimer: #1: This is purely the ramblings of StormRaven's poor, sleep-deprived brain. Any problems with this, **BLAME HIM!**

P.S.(_From StormRaven_) Bite Me! I would write my own stuff but for 3 reasons: #1-My typing is atrocious. #2-My grammer is abyssmal. & #3-There isn't a word bad enough for my spelling.

#2: **Standard Disclaimers Apply**: Don't own any Gundam Wing or any of the animes/cartoons/fictional characters/possibly similar to your Aunt Dorothy coincidences herein. They are all owned by people far richer than we. Fuck them too.

**Chapter 1: Duo the Serial Killer**

** > > > > > > > > > > > > >**

Une looks up from the report with a look of stern disbelief on her face.

"Maxwell, what the hell is this? I sent you out on a simple sanction of a dissadent leader. Explain this,"

she says as she throws the report she was holding on the desk in front of Duo.

Duo recognizes the report as the one that he just turned in on his last assignment. But as he opens his mouth, Wufei walks through the door and peeks at the open report and gets a 'what the fuck?' look on his face. He looks up at Duo with disbelief and says,

"You can't be serious. It says here that you drown the man in a tub full of milk and CrunchBerries and stuck a spoon up his ass. What the hell were you thinking?"

Duo just smiles rather amusedly at his escapade and says,

"But Wuffers, it's perfect!"

A vein ticks in the side of Wufei's head, but he lets it slide, asking,

"What exactly do you see as perfect about this debacle?"

"They'll never suspect it was us! With all the milk and CrunchBerries, it's obvious that it was a Cereal Killing!"

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Stay tuned for more stupidity in Chapter 2!


	2. Gundam Wing : The NEXT Generation

Fragments from the Darkside- Gundam Style

A series of short one-shots revolving around the g-boys and their darkly humorous happenings.

**Disclaimer:** #1: This is purely the ramblings of StormRaven's poor, sleep-deprived brain. Any problems with this, **BLAME HIM!**

P.S.(_From StormRaven_) Bite Me! I would write my own stuff but for 3 reasons: #1-My typing is atrocious. #2-My grammer is abyssmal. & #3-There isn't a word bad enough for my spelling.

#2: **Standard Disclaimers Apply**: Don't own any Gundam Wing or any of the animes/cartoons/fictional characters/possibly similar to your Aunt Dorothy coincidences herein. They are all owned by people far richer than we. Fuck them too.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

**Chapter 2:Gundam Wing: The NEXT Generation**

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

The G-Boys have finally gotten tired of the 'Let's go Save the World' kick. But when they go to Une and ask about retirement she tells them that they can only retire on one condition...They have to train their own replacements.

"No prob, Une," says Duo rather cheerfully. "With the Infernal Taskmaster from Hell, ya' know, Heero, that shouldn't take us long at all."

And after about a week, they finally had their new recruits (or victims, as Duo referred to them as) and the training began in earnest. _No, the training began in Japan!_ (Bam! Ignore StormRaven.)

Things were going just fine until week 2 began and they got to the live fire training grounds, where one of the students, an annoying fat little troll of a bugger, finally got on Heero's last nerve. But as he turned to confront the snot-nosed little puke, his gun accidently discharged, hitting the one in the orange jacket, who promptly fell to the ground as a large red spot started coming from his chest.

Quatre turned to Heero, gasping,"Oh, my, god! You killed Kenny!"

Wufei, who was to be replaced by Kenny, looked at Heero enraged, shouting," You Bastard!"

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

StormRaven's words of wisdom: Be sure to get plenty of sleep, or you too will write crap juuuust liiiiike thiiiiiiiis!

Stay tuned for more stupidity in Chapter 3!


	3. The Killing of Morons

Fragments from the Darkside- Gundam Style

A series of short one-shots revolving around the g-boys and their darkly humorous happenings.

**Disclaimer:** #1: This is purely the ramblings of StormRaven's poor, sleep-deprived brain. Any problems with this, **BLAME HIM!**

P.S.(_From StormRaven_) Bite Me! I would write my own stuff but for 3 reasons: #1-My typing is atrocious. #2-My grammer is abyssmal. & #3-There isn't a word bad enough for my spelling.

#2: **Standard Disclaimers Apply**: Don't own any Gundam Wing or any of the animes/cartoons/fictional characters/possibly similar to your Aunt Dorothy coincidences herein. They are all owned by people far richer than we. Fuck them too.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

**Chapter 3: The Killing of Morons**

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Beavis and ButtHead were standing outside the local OZ recruiting office, watching it burn to the ground, as Heero and Duo came running out of the side entrance.

Beavis pointed at them, saying," Hey ButtHead! Look! Survivors!"

ButtHead, being the only _SLIGHTLY_ smarter one, says,"You idiot! They're not survivors. They're Gundam Pilots! They're the ones that set the place on fire!"

"Oh, yeah. Fire! FIRE!" yelled Beavis as he looked back to the flaming office.

Duo and Heero ran out of the OZ base disquised as a recruiter office to find a couple of guys standing across the street, pointing at them.

Duo points them out, saying,"Heero! We have witnesses! And from the 'OZ Rules' on their t-shirts I can only assume they're new recuits!"

Heero only looks mildly annoyed as he pulls out his ever present 9mm and says, "Mission Accepted."

Bang Bang "Mission Completed."

"Hah, Hah, that was cool," says Duo as they turn and run into the shadows of the burning building.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

And yet another jaunt down Stupidity Lane. Hope you liked it! And don't think it's over yet! Stay tuned for Chapter 4!


End file.
